Fukahara Chronicles
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: what if Fukahara high' s vanguard club had 4 members, and the last member was the lowest rank of the entire school, well you'll have to find out. Reviews are highly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Formation: Fukahara Club**

_Its been one month since Void was beaten on Cray, where as Aichi was making his club in Miyaji Academy, our sights turn to Fukahara High._

_We now go inside the building, where the entire student body is in the lobby, but our focus is on a dark haired boy with brown eyes, wearing the school uniform, Takato Yagami, as he looks at his scores, he just feels worse inside._

"My scores are practically the lowest, why cant I get better." Takato kept thinking.

"Atrention Students." Tetsu Shinjou said over the projector.

"I guess I should just quit, why did they recruit me here, my fighting style sucks." Takato thought again.

"I have some announcements, first: welcome our new student, Suiko Tatsunagi." Tetsu read.

_Takato turned his head to the light blue haired woman._

"What's a member of Ultra Rare doing here." Takato heared Hiromi ask the other members of the Brilliant Stars.

"Second, the vf highschool playoffs are coming up, to enter it we need to have a club, so to be ready for it, the school is holding a special tournament, where the top 4 students will make up the club." Tetsu continued reading.

"So, everyone will laugh at the way I play, great." Takato thought.

"You must have a 70% or higher win streak for you to make it in, remember to have fun, and begin." Tetsu said, right before the monitor turned off.

"Okay, so I have to find an opponent, I wonder who would be willing to fight me." Takato kept thinking.

_As Takato kept walking, he accidentally bumped in to Asaka Narumi._

"Watch where you're going!" Asaka snapped.

"S-sorry, I'll just be going now." Takato said nervously.

_Before Takato took even a single step, Asaka put her hand on his shoulder._

"Fight me now." Asaka said with her eyes staring at his head.

"B-but." Takato started to say.

"Tetsu did say we need to fight to be in the club." Asaka stated.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Takato said shyly.

_The group of two went to the closest Motion Figure System, then they set their respective fields accordingly._

"Can I get a name before we begin?" Asaka asked.

"Takato Yagami." Takato answered.

"Prepare to lose than." Asaka said.

"Whatever." Takato said depressed like.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Both fighters said.

The system responded, creating hologram versions of the cards they placed on the field.

"Journeying Tone Willy (**4000**)." Asaka revealed.

_Behind Asaka, a monkey in drummer boy's uniform appeared._

"Seal Dragon Terrycloth (**5000**)." Takato revealed.

_Behind Takato, a red dragon with bandages appeared, the bandages seem to somehow keep this dragon weak._

"I might have some fun." Asaka thought.

"Y-you can go first." Takato nervously said.

"Draw, I ride Starting Presenter (**6000**), Willy moves, and its your turn." Asaka said with an evil smile.

_Willy changed into a purple haired man in a blue tux with a cape, he smiles constantly, and carries a magic staff in his left hand, wanting to prove himself, Willy moved to a different area._

**(Asaka's hand 5, damage 0, soul 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Starting Presenter, empty**

**Journeying Tone Willy, empty, empty)**

**(Takato's hand 5, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty)**

"D-draw." Takato nervously said.

"Why did I choose to fight this guy, he doesn't even look like a tough fighter." Asaka thought.

"I ride Seal Dragon Kersey (**7000**), Terrycloth moves." Takato explained.

_Replacing the red dragon, was a big black dragon in the same style of bandages, and the little red dragon moved directly behind him._

"Kersey attack (**7000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard." Asaka said as if she was bored.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Biera - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**12000 power, 2 critical**)." Takato revealed.

_Kersey raised his sword, and through it; hot fire was shot, and it hit presenter hard enough to make a steel wall crumble._

"Damage check (**Miracle Pop Eva - no trigger**) second check (**Poison Juggler - critical trigger**)." Asaka revealed.

"I-I end my turn." Takato stated nervously

**(Takato's hand 6, damage 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Kersey, empty**

**Empty, empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth)**

**(Asaka's hand 5, damage 2, soul 0**

**Field:**

**Empty, Starting Presenter, empty**

**Journeying Tone Willy, empty, empty)**

"Draw." Asaka anounced.

"Why am I doing this, she's a member of al4, there's no way I can win, even with lucky triggers here and there." Takato thought

"I ride Nitro Juggler (**9000**)." Asaka declared.

_Replacing the magician, was a purple guy in a white suit, he held viles of nitroglycerin in between his fingers_

"Between Starting Presenter's and Nitro Juggler's abilities, I soul charge 3 cards." Asaka explained.

**Soul charge: Jumping Glenn - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Barking Cerberus - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Candy Clown - heal trigger**

"3 units in the soul just like that?" Takato asked surprised.

"I call Barking Cerberus (**10000**), and Midnight Bunny (**7000**)." Asaka declared.

_Appearing next to the juggler, was a 3 headed purple dog, with face paint and party hats on. Behind it, was a woman wearing a bunny suit._

"Supported by Midnight Bunny, Barking Cerberus attacks Kersey (**17000**)." Asaka declared.

"I don't guard." Takato stated.

_The three headed dog leaped up, then head-butted Kersey in the chest._

"Damage check (**Seal Dragon Rinocros - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

"Midnight Bunny's counter blast, it moves to the soul, then from there, I supperior call Jumping Glenn (**7000**) behind my vanguard, and she gets another 3000 power for being called like that (**10000**)." Asaka explained

_Midnight Bunny turned into energy that went into Nitro Juggler, then from behind him, an orange woman appeared._

"Supported by Glenn, Nitro Juggler attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Asaka declared.

"I don't guard." Takato said.

"Drive check (**Dynamite Juggler - critical trigger**) all effects to Nitro Juggler (**24000 power, 2 critical**)." Asaka revealed.

_Nitro Juggler threw some of his viles as if they were shuriken. The bombs exploded twice over as Kersey yelled._

"Damage check (**Seal Dragon Corduroy- no trigger**), second check (**Seal Dragon Artpitch - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Takato revealed.

"I end my turn." Asaka said.

**(Asaka's hand 4, damage 2, soul 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Nitro Juggler, Barking Cerberus**

**Journeying Tone Willy, Jumping Glenn, empty)**

**(Takato's hand 7, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Kersey, empty**

**Empty, empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth)**

"Listen kid, they way you are now, there's no way you can win." Asaka bluntly said.

"What?!" Takato asked shocked, as he drew.

"Are you even trying to win?" Asaka asked again.

"Why bother trying to win, there's no way I can beat a member of al4." Takato said while looking down.

"Than give up now, if you don't make the effort to win, then maybe you should leave." A masculine voice said.

"Tetsu!" Asaka and Takato said at the same time in shock.

"Lets see, Takato Yagami, age 16, ranked 500 out of 500 students, clan Kagero, favorite unit Hellfire Seal Dragon Blockade Inferno." Tetsu read off a clipboard.

"Its not that I want to quit, its just that I don't see the point of cardfighting anymore." Takato stated.

"Keep playing till the end, even a rookie can beat a legend if they try hard enough, and find your drive to win." Tetsu said before walking off.

"A drive to win?" Takato thought before looking at his hand

"I ride Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon(**10000**), I call Seal Dragon Jakado(**9000**), and Seal Dragon Flannel (**7000**)." Takato declared.

_Replacing the black dragon, was a purple dragon covered in magic bandages, these bandages seem to have muzzled his mouth, then on both sides, two more dragons covered in similar bandages appeared, one was big, and carried a sword, the other was normal sized._

"Terrycloth's counter blast, it moves to the soul, and I retire Willy." Takato started.

"Then I check the top 4 for a grade 2, and call it to the rearguard." Asaka finished as she checked her deck.

"Mirror Demon supperior call (**8000**)." Asaka stated.

_Willy was bathed in flames, and from those flames, was a demon dressed in a clown, and it was attached to a mirror._

"I call Seal Dragon Chambray (**4000**)." Takato declared.

"Jakado attacks your vanguard, his skill grants him 3000 power (**12000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard." Asaka stated.

_Jakado raced through the field, then raised its sword, finally it slashed Nitro Juggler_

"Damage check (**Dancing Princess of the Night Sky - no trigger**)." Asaka revealed.

"With support from Cambray, Hunger Hell Dragon attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard." Asaka stated.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Blockade - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

_During one of the rare times where the seal weakens, Hunger Hell Dragon can open its muzzled mouth, where it shoots vicious fire at the purple skinned performer._

"Damage check (**Hades Hypnotist - no trigger**)." Asaka revealed.

"She's at 5 damage, how did I push her this far?" Takato thought in wonderment

"Flannel attacks, his skill grants him 3000 power (**10000**)." Takato declared.

"Spiral Master will stop that (**total defense 14000**)." Asaka countered.

"I end my turn." Takato said reluctantly.

**(Takato's hand 6, damage 3**

**Field:**

**Seal Dragon Jakado, Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon, Seal Dragon Flannel**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Chambray, empty)**

**(Asaka's hand 3, damage 5, soul 4**

**Field:**

**Mirror Demon, Nitro Juggler, Barking Cerberus**

**Empty, Jumping Glenn, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Asaka said.

"If I can make it through this turn, I win." Takato thought

"I Ride Miracle Pop Eva (**11000**)." Asaka declared

_Replacing the purple skinned juggler, was a snow white and blue skinned woman, who wore a stage magician's outfit._

"Mirror Demon attacks Flannel (**8000**)." Asaka declared.

"No guard." Takato stated, as he placed the card in the drop zone.

"Mirror Demon's counter blast, it moves into the soul, and I supperior call Midnight Bunny (**7000**)." Asaka decided.

_Coming out of the mirror, the pink bunny returned, as the demon disappeared._

"Switch a roo stratagy, palemoon is certainly annoying." Takato thought.

"With a boost from bunny, Cerberus attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Asaka declared.

"I guard with Biera (**total defense 20000**)." Takato countered.

"With a boost from Glenn, Eva attacks, I use her skill to soul charge for another 1000 power (**total power 19000**)." Asaka declared.

**Soul charge: Big League Bear - no trigger**

"I don't guard." Takato stated.

"Drive check (**Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier - no trigger**) second check (**Popcorn Boy - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover 1 damage." Asaka revealed.

_Eva jumped up, then dived down on the muzzled beast._

"Damage check (**Hellfire Seal Dragon Blockade Inferno - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

"I end my turn." Asaka said with an evil smile

**(Asaka's hand 5, damage 4, soul 6**

**Field:**

**Empty, Miracle Pop Eva, Barking Cerberus**

**Empty, Jumping Glenn, Midnight Bunny)**

**(Takato's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon, Seal Dragon Jakado**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Chambray, empty)**

"Stand and draw." Takato said.

"This fool thinks he can win, if only he knew what Eva could really do." Asaka thought.

"Dragkn unfairly prisoned, use your might to wipe out the ones who hurt you, I ride Seal Dragon Blockade (**10000**)." Takato declared.

_This dragon looked like it was made of magma crust, and like the rest of the seal dragons, it has magic binds on around its body._

"I call Fannel (**7000**), and Corduroy (**9000**)." Takato decided

_Corduroy was of course a white dragon covered in those magic seals that restrict its powers._

"Especial counter blast, I retire Midnight Bunny." Takato started.

"Then I check the top 4 cards for a grade 2...no such luck this time." Asaka stated

_The bunny woman was bathed in flames. As it screamed louder, the flames consumed more of her._

"And now my vanguard's skill, every time its my turn, you can't use intercepts." Takato explained.

"Big deal, you still can't win." Asaka smirked.

"Jakado attack, his skill grants him 3000 power (**12000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Silver Thorn Barking Dragon- critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**16000**)." Asaka revealed.

"With support from Chambray, and his soul blast, Blockade attacks (20000)." Takato declared.

"Popcorn Boy will guard (**total defense 26000**)." Asaka countered.

"Twin drive (**Hellfire Seal Dragon Blockade Inferno - no trigger**) second check (**Seal Dragon Biera - critical trigger**) I give everything to Corduroy (**14000 power, 2** **critical**)." Takato revealed.

_Blockade shot fire from its chest, but a boy holding a bag of popcorn blocked it from hitting Eva._

With support from Flannel, Corduroy attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Takato declared.

"Sky high Walker will stop that (**total defense 26000**)." Asaka countered again

"I-I end my turn." Takato said feeling defeated.

**(Takato's hand 5, damage 4**

**Field:**

**Seal Dragon Corduroy, Seal Dragon Blockade, Seal Dragon Jakado**

**Seal Dragon Flannel, Seal Dragon Chambray, empty)**

**(Asaka's hand 3, damage 5, soul 6**

**Field:**

**Empty, Miracle Pop Eva, Barking Cerberus**

**Empty, Jumping Glenn, empty)**

"Final Turn." Asaka said Suddenly

"What?" Takato asked

"Stand and draw." Asaka said

"When her whip of thorns cracks, even dragons kneel down, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier, I Break ride (**10000**)." Asaka declared.

_Replacing Asaka's vanguard, was a black haired elf in a dark suit, she carried a silver whip in one hand, and a shield that barks in another, she also wore glasses over her blue eyes._

"Eva's break ride skill, my vanguard gets 10000 power, and then her Limit break." Asaka declared.

_The seal for its activation exploded in front of Asaka._

"To the players waiting in the wing curtain, time for you to rise up, Silver Whip Liberation." Asaka anounced.

_Luquier rose in the air, then circled her whip over head, immediately Nitro Juggler, Starting Presenter, and Candy Clown took up the empty spots on Asaka's field._

"Nitro Juggler's skill, Soul Charge, and Luquier gets 3000 for each unit moved out of the soul (**total power 29000**)." Asaka explained.

**Soul Charge: Purple Trapezist**

"Okay, so what is she up to?" Takato thought.

"Starting Presenter boosts Cerberus in on an attack on Jakado (**16000**)." Asaka declared.

"No guard." Takato said, after sending the card to the drop zone.

"Candy Clown boosts Nitro Juggler against your vanguard (**14000**)." Asaka declared.

"Corduroy intercepts that (**15000**)." Takato countered.

"With support from Glenn, Luquier attacks, now Eva's break ride skill." Asaka explained.

"What?" Takato asked surprised.

"Cerberus and Presenter move into the soul, Supperior Call Cerberus (**10000**) and Trapezeist (**6000**), Luquier gets another 6000, and with Trapezeist's skill, I move Nitro Juggler in the soul, only to supperior call him back, Juggler soul charges, and Luquier gets another 3000 power (**total power 45000**)." Asaka explained.

_Cerberus and Presenter disappeared, then from nothing, a new Cerberus appeared, with a purple skinned woman behind it, she laid her arms in front of her, and made the purple skinned performer disappear, and reappear._

**Soul Charge: Mirror Demon**

"I-I-I don't guard." Takato stated.

"Twin drive (**Poison Juggler - critical trigger**) I give the extra critical to my vanguard, and 5000 power to Cerberus, second check (**Purple Trapezist - no trigger**)." Asaka revealed.

_Luquier jumped in the air, then twirled her whip again, but this time she threw it, and it struck blockade with a lot of force._

"Damage check (**Seal Dragon Blockade - no trigger**) second check (**Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage was revealed, all the units disappeared._

"T-thank you for the match." Takato said, after walking off.

"What a strange kid." Asaka thought, then started cardfighting like crazy.

"I had a fun match with a member of Al4, maybe I should try harder, for my clan." Takato thought as he kept on cardfighting other students.

_Takato fought all day, and he surprised himself by winning all of his fights until the end of the school day. We now go to the next day, where everyone's looking at the monitor._

"Good morning students." Tetsu read off a clipboard.

"Here we go, I bet that loss from Asaka threw me off my chance." Takato thought.

"I have the results from yesterday in, the four members who will make up the Fukahara vanguard club are as follows." Tetsu started.

The t.v. monitor changed purple

"Suzugamori Ren." Tetsu's voice said, as Ren's picture was shown.

"Tatsunagi Suiko." Tetsu's voice said again, as Suiko's picture was shown.

"Please let me get in, please please please please." Takato prayed in his head.

"The third member Narumi Asaka." Tetsu's voice said once more.

"That means there's one spot left, I got to have made it in." Takato thought.

"And the the fourth member..." Tetsu's voice started.

"I guess I didn't make it." Takato thpught as his heart sank.

"Yagami Takato." Tetsu's voice said, showing his picture on the monitor.

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh." Takato said surprised.

"Congratulations to the members for working hard, and I expect great results from the four of you." Tetsu said, before the monitor turned off.

_Takato still had a shocked look on his face, as he went to the club room to meet his fellow club members._

"Takato Yagami kun, welcome, I knew you'd make it, if you just tried." Ren said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Ren sama." Takato said nervously.

**What will come happen from here on, well you will just have to wait and see.**

**Next time: Intramural match, Dragons and Ninjas.**


	2. Intramural Match: Dragons and Ninjas

**Intramural Matches: Dragons And Ninjas**

_Before I begin the chapter, our attention goes in the time between Asia Curcuit and Link Joker. We have arived in a space where 3 planets exist in Braniac's symbol formation. One of these planets knows not the meaning of melting, the second planet's surface is always burning, however on the third planet, time stands still, yes these 3 planets are being used by Void to create Link Joker units._

"*&$* ! $_¥ " Said one unit.

"Greahhhhshsuapqjshxuwlq." A dragon responded.

_Yes the Link Joker is being created, and they're planning on attacking Cray based on the data of Gold Paladin's Platina Ezel, and Narukami's Vermillion "THE BLOOD", but I'll continue later._

_We now go to planet Earth, where Takato is begining to become used to the idea of being a club member, and like Tetsu told him in the previous chapter, he is doing his best to find a reason to win, but so far, he can't._

"Since there's 4 of you, I suggest a tournament to decide who becomes the captain, and second place becomes vice captain." Tetsu stated after writting on the marker board.

"Sounds good." Ren said.

"Asaka vs Suiko, and then Takato vs Ren." Tetsu wrote on the board.

_I don't have enough time to write the entire fights, so I'll show the end moves._

**The first game Asaka vs Suiko**

"Nightmare Doll Chelsea Limit break." Asaka declared.

_Through all of Asaka's maneuvers of soul charging and calling units from the soul, Suiko lost._

**Now Ren vs Takato**

"Break Ride Revenger Raging Form Dragon, attack!" Ren exclaimed.

_Takato was sent flying, as Blockade Inferno crumbled into particles from being slashed by the black dragon wearing a red cape._

**Ren vs Asaka**

"Go Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom." Ren declared, as Asaka was sent backwards from the impact between Morderd and Chelsea.

"Ren is captain and Asaka vice captain, then based on fighting level, Takato is Alternate, and Suiko is third seat, any questions?" Tetsu said, then asked.

"No sir." Everyone else said at the same time.

"Now, we're expecting some guests coming in a short while, so when they get here, make them feel welcome." Tetsu said before the 4 of them got up to strech their legs.

"Who're these guests Tetsu Sempai?" Takato asked.

"Team Dreadnaught." Tetsu answered

"Yay, I haven't seen Leon Kun in such a long time, I hope he's doing well." Ren said with a smile.

"R-Right." Takato said nervously.

_"Have fun you guys." Ren said before getting up to leave._

"Ren sama, where are you going?" Asaka asked

"Tetsu asked me to do something earlier today, I thought I would go take care of it." Ren stated as he left.

"So, anyone want to practice?" Asaka asked

"Sure." Suiko said.

_Takato decided to sit in the sidelines, while Suiko and Asaka played each other over and over._

"Eternal Sung For the Injured." Suiko declared, as she attacked with Chief Nurse Shemsheil.

"No guard, damage check...I lost." Asaka said.

"You should've intercepted turn 7 instead of nullifying, if you had, you could've saved it for Suiko's attack this turn." Takato mumbled without looking up.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" Asaka asked actually hearing what Takato said.

"Your formation, and hand size gave it away." Takato answered while still looking through his own deck.

"You're low ranked, how would you know?" Asaka asked.

"I paid attention to the entire fight." Takato answered nervously.

"Oh, and where was this side of you when you were fighting me?" Asaka asked.

"I barley fight if I can help it, so of course I would lose to someone who had years of training and pratice, plus I'm not confident." Takato answered still looking nervous.

"You two make a cute couple." Suiko said jokingly.

"Eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" The two of them went.

"It's just a thought." Suiko said smiling, then started to walk out.

_Just then, Tetsu along with three people walked in, Takato didn't recognize anyone of them, the two females looked like they could be twins with their light blue hair, but one of them was slightly taller than the other, and the male had shiny blond hair, while his eyes were purple, and his outfit was as blue as Asaka's hair._

"Team Dreadnaught." Asaka said.

"I got to go out for a little bit, don't start any fights while I'm gone." Tetsu said, as he walked out.

_It was exactly 30 minutes, when Tetsu returned with 5 more people, they watched as Leon beat Asaka._

_Out of these 5, Takato only knew 3 of them: Aichi, Misaki, and Kourin._

"Go Last Card Revonn, attack." Leon declared, as he made his end game move. his blue aqua force dragon hit Farah with his giant scythe straight through the chest and head

"Damage check...I lost." Asaka said as she revealed the top card of her deck.

"As expected of Al4's assassin to be that strong." Leon said before walking off.

_Suiko walked by the group of 5 that Takato, actually hearing the conversation between them, and then the red haired boy, and Suiko reached their endgame._

"Eternal Song for the Injured." Suiko declared as she attacked with Shemsheil.

_The top 2 cards of the red haired boy's deck ended up in the damage zone_

"If he didn't use Armor Break Dragon's ability, maybe he could've won in a few turns." Takato said as he talked with Asaka.

"You give newbies too much credit." Asaka said as she smiled in humor.

"I guess, but his fighting style fits that unit perfectly." Takato said while looking through his deck.

Just then, Tetsu looked in Takato's direction.

"Yagami, you're up." Tetsu said.

"Eeeeeehhhh, but Tetsu Sempai my deck is far from where it should be, there's no way I could." Takato started to say as he hastily looked up.

"From how you played yesterday and earlier today, I'd say its fine, so just get up here." Tetsu said commandingly

"Whose my opponent?" Takato asked reluctantly after he made the short trip to the motion figure system.

"Him." Tetsu said, as he pointed to the boy with glasses.

"Good luck Shingo Kun." The Aichi said.

"Aichi, why'd you wish him luck?" The red haired boy asked him.

"Naoki, its because every member of the Foo Fighters' organization is a stronger than average cardfighter." Aichi explained

"What, really?" Naoki asked, shocked by this sudden bit of information

"Well with 500 fighters challenging each other over and over, they're bound to be more powerful." Misaki answered

_Takato watched as Shingo reached the mf system, and by his expression, Takato could deduce, that Shingo was overconfident about winning._

"As a member of Miyaji Academy's cardfight club, I won't allow myself to lose." Shingo said, as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Same here." Takato said, as he placed his vanguard down.

"If you're both ready, begin." Tetsu said.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Both fighters said at the same time.

_Behind the two fighters, 2 red lights appeared, creating their first vanguards, and the two fighters were surrounded by a ring of fire._

"Stealth Dragon Magatsu Wind (**4000**)." Shingo revealed.

_Behind Shingo, a dragon rat wearing ninja armor appeared, he carries his sword in reverse grip position._

"Seal Dragon Terrycloth (**5000**)." Takato revealed.

_Behind Takato, a red dragon in magic bandages appeared._

"Murakumo vs Kagero, should be interesting." Misaki said, as she analyzed the field.

"Since this is an away game for you, you can go first." Takato said with a shy smile.

"I ride Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath (**7000**)." Shingo declared.

_Replacing the Dragon rat, was a blue scaled Dragon in a purple ninja vest and pants, he generated purple lightning with his left hand._

"He gets 1000 power, and then I check the top 7 for Magatsu Storm or Magatsu Gale...I add the grade 2 version this time, and I end my turn." Shingo stated.

**Takato - Shingo**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - Counterblast - 0**

**0 - Soul - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Takato said

I ride Kersey (**7000**), Terrycloth moves." Takato decided.

_The red dragon became a black dragon holding a sword, and he wore those magic seals as well, Terrycloth appeared directly behind the black dragon._

"I call Flannel (**7000**)." Takato declared.

_Flannel was a golden scaled Dragon with red wings, a golden sword in his right hand, and also was in magic bindings._

"Flannel attacks your vanguard, his skill grants him 3000 power (**10000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Stealth Beast Million Rat - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed

"Supported by Terrycloth, Kersey attacks (**12000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard." Shingo declared.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Rinocross - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

_Kersey jumped up in the air, then as it came down, swung its huge sword at the ninja Dragon._

"Damage check (**Stealth Beast Bloody Mist - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed.

"I end my turn." Takato decided.

**Takato - Shingo**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - Soul - 1**

**0 - Counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Flannel - empty, empty**

**Seal Dragon Terrycloth, Seal Dragon Kersey - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath, empty**

**Empty, empty- empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale (**9000**)." Shingo declared.

This dragon was golden, as it wore a ninja/samurai suit, and it held two shurikens in its left hand.

"He gets 1000 power (**10000**), then if I have both the grade 1 and grade 0 forms in the soul, I search my deck, and call two more Magatsu Gales (**9000**), and supperior call." Shingo decided.

_Magatsu Gale threw two smoke bombs, and from the smoke, appeared two more dragons both lighter in color than the original._

"I call two versions of Shijimamaru (**8000**)." Shingo declared

"He swarmed the field in 1 turn, how will you respond Takato." Tetsu thought.

"Supported by Shijimamaru, my left Gale attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Shingo declared.

"No guard...Damage Check (**Seal Dragon Corduroy - no trigger**)

"My vanguard Gale attacks your vanguard now (**10000**)." Shingo declared.

"No guard." Takato responded.

"Drive check (**Stealth Fiend Rokuro - draw trigger**) I give the power to the Gale that hasn't attacked yet, and I draw." Shingo decided.

_The center ninja dragon disappeared from his spot, then reappeared behind Kersey, and slashed him in the back._

"Damage check (**Seal Dragon Flannel - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

"My last gale attacks with a boost from Shijimamaru (**22000**)." Shingo declared.

"No guard...Damage check (**Seal Dragon Artpitch - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Takato revealed.

"Durring the end phase, the two rearguard gales move to the bottom of my deck." Shingo explained.

**Takato - Shingo**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - Counter blast - 0**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Flannel - empty, Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru**

**Seal Dragon Terrycloth, Seal Dragon Kersey - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru**

"Stand and draw." Takato stated.

"I ride Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon (**10000**), then I call Corduroy (**9000**)." Takato declared.

_Replacing Takato's vanguard, was a big dragon bound by those magic seals, they also seem to bind his mouth, and next to him was a big red Dragon covered in magic seals as well._

"Corduroy's especial Counterblast, I retire one Shijimamaru, then you must check the top 4 cards of your deck for a grade 2, and call it." Takato stated.

"...Superior call Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow (**8000**), and his counter blast lets me call another one (**8000**) to rearguard." Shingo declared.

_Shijimamaru was set on fire, and as he was burning; twin ninjas dressed as crows appeared on both sides of Magatsu Gale._

"Supported by Terrycloth, Hunger Hell Dragon attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard." Shingo responded.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Chambray - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

_During the rare times, when the seal brakes off from the mouth, Hunger Hell Dragon is able to fire very hot flames from its mouth, as it does so, it bathes the ninja dragon in exceptionally hot flames at that._

"Damage check (**Stealth Beast Night Panther - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed.

"Flannel attacks next, his skill grants him 3000 power (**10000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Stealth Fiend Kurama Lord - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed.

"Corduroy attacks Midnight Crow (**9000**)." Takato declared.

"Spell hound will stop that (**total defense 13000**)." Shingo countered.

"I end my turn." Takato stated.

"Durring the end phase, Midnight Crow returns to the bottom of my deck." Shingo explained.

**Takato - Shingo**

**6 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**1 - Counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Flannel - empty, empty**

**Seal Dragon Terrycloth, Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Gale, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Corduroy - Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow, Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru**

"Stand and draw." Shingo delcared.

"The damage is 3 to 3, Shingo is doing great, if he can do 3 damage this turn, he can win." Naoki said.

"Its not that easy, and besides kagero players aren't to be taken lightly." Misaki countered.

"I ride Stealth Dragon Magatsu Storm (**10000**)." Shingo declared.

_This dragon is different from the previous two, its dressed in full ninja armor with red horns, it holds a shuriken in his left hand._

"Now for the skills, 1000 power is added (**11000**), next I call one copy of Magatsu Storm from the deck (**10000**)." Shingo declared.

"Takato I know you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, now show me your resolve." Tetsu thought.

"Midnight Crow attacks with the support of Shijimamaru (**16000**)." Shingo declared.

"Seal Dragon Dobi will guard that (**20000 total defense**)." Takato countered.

"My vanguard attacks yours (**11000**)." Shingo declared.

"No guard." Takato decided.

"Twin drive (**Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru - no trigger**) second check (**Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed.

_This dragon threw his shuriken at sonic speed, which of course struck Hunger Hell in the chest._

"Damage check (**Seal Dragon Shadding - heal trigger**) I give my vanguard 5000 power, and I recover 1 point." Takato revealed.

"My rearguard Storm attacks Flannel." Shingo declared.

"No guard." Takato stated as he placed the card in the drop zone.

"I end my turn, and the reguard Storm goes to he bottom of my deck." Shingo explained.

**Takato - Shingo**

**5 - Hand - 6**

**3 - Damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**1 - Counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Seal Dragon Terrycloth, Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon - Stealth Dragon Magatsu Storm, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Corduroy - Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow, Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru**

"Stand and draw." Takato said.

"Takato is doing well holding his own like this, I wonder has he found his drive to win." Tetsu thought.

"I ride Blockade (**10000**)." Takato declared.

_This dragon, like the others, was covered in seals that restrict its power, as well it stood on 2 legs, and its roar was menacing._

"As long as Blockade's my vanguard, you can't use your intercepts." Takato explained.

Blockade launced some seals at Midnight Crow, keeping it in place.

"Terrycloth's Counterblast, by sending it to the soul, I retire Shijimamaru, then you check the top 4 cards for a grade 2 to bring to the field." Takato explained.

"Nice move, keeping Shingo from using intercepts with Blockade, only to give him a useless intercept for defense." Misaki thought.

"Supperior call Bloody Mist (**10000**)." Shingo decided.

"I call Chambray (**4000**), Jakado (**9000**), and Kersey (**7000**)." Takato decided.

_Appearing to the field, three dragons covered in magic seals, the first was black and held a sword, the second was golden, and also wielded a blade, the third was a similar version of Blockade._

"Kersey's skill, by discarding one card from my hand, I can draw one." Takato explained.

"I think I have enough to defend myself this turn." Shingo thought while looking at his hand

"Kersey boosts, Jakado attacks your vanguard, Jakado' skill grants him 3000 power (**19000**)." Takato declared.

"I guard with Cat Devil (**total defense 21000**)." Shingo countered.

"Supported by Chambray, and his soul blast, Blockade attacks your vanguard (**20000**)." Takato declared.

"Leaves Mirage will nullify that." Shingo countered.

"Twin drive (**Seal Dragon Dobi - stand trigger** ) I give all effects to Jakado, second check (**Seal Dragon Biera - critical trigger**) I give the critical to Jakado, and the power to Corduroy (**Jakado 14000 power, 2 critical, Corduroy 14000 power**)." Takato decided.

_Blockade unleashed his vanishing field against Magatsu Storm, but it was useless because of the panther that's protecting him._

"Go Corduroy attack Magatsu Storm (**14000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Stealth Beast Bloody Mist - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed.

"Jakado attacks once more, his skill grants him 3000 power (**17000**)." Takato declared.

"I could guard this, but if I do guard, I wont have much to work with." Shingo thought.

"Shingo used too much to repell the first few attacks, he needs a heal trigger to save his defenses." Aichi thought.

"No guard." Shingo decided after he contemplated about his defenses.

_Jakado flew through the air, than started to dive, through that he gained momentum to land a heavy slash on Magatsu Storm_.

"Damage check (**Stealth Fiend Midnight Crow - no trigger**) second check (**Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath - no trigger**)." Shingo revealed.

_The units disappeared as the sixth point of damage went through_.

"Shingo Komoi, I'll remember that name." Takato said as he walked back to his seat.

_Everyone heard the sound of clapping, as Ren walked through the room._

"Well, those were great fights Suiko, Takato." Ren said with a smile.

"Ren, did you do what I've asked you to do?" Tetsu asked.

"Honestly I tried, but I took a nap next to my cat." Ren said.

"You must be thirsty, I'll go make you some coffee." Asaka said, as started walking.

_Immediately, Suiko handed Ren a cup of coffee, and Ren took a sip_.

"Suiko, your Coffee is as excellent as always." Ren said as he inhaled the scent.

"Really, but I use the same beans as everyone else." Suiko said nonchalantly, which served to make Asaka angrier than ever.

_Ren turned his attention to Aichi, as Ren pulled out his deck._

"Why do you even care what Suiko does for Ren, she's just trying to be nice to him?" Takato asked.

"You wouldn't get it." Asaka said like she was depressed.

"Well, that should do for your reconnaissance, can't wait to fight you at the prelims Aichi." Ren said, just before Aichi and his friends walked off.

"Asaka, Suiko, and Ren are the stronger ones, I bet I won't even get a turn to play." Takato thought as he looked through his deck.

"He may have won that fight, but he still hasn't found his drive." Tetsu thought as looked at Takato.

* * *

**What's going to happen at the vf high school championships, you'll just have to wait.**

**Next time: Hitsue and Fukahara: Clashing of wills.**


	3. Hitsue and Fukahara: Clash of Wills

**Hitsue and Fukahara: Clash of Wills**

_We go to the next day, where the Fukahara vanguard club members are ready to get going to the Vanguard Highschool Championships._

"Suiko, Ren, and Asaka are the ones who'll fight throughout the tournament, I'm no good, why do I even try?" Takato asked himself, as he got in the van.

"Nervous Takato Kun?" Ren asked him.

"A little bit." Takato answered.

"Its understandable, but I'm sure you'll do fine." Tetsu said as he got in.

Tetsu is in the drivers seat, while Suiko is taking the shotgun seat, Ren is sitting in the back at the left window seat, while Asaka is in the middle, and alas Takato is sitting on the right window seat.

"Takato." Tetsu said suddenly, as he started driving.

"Yes, Tetsu sempai?" Takato asked.

"Don't be discouraged if you don't get a chance to fight, or lose if you do fight, that just shows you have room to improve." Tetsu said sternly.

"Yes, Sempai." Takato said as he looked at his deck case.

_The drive to the site took a little over an hour, with a lot of traffic along the way, Ren constiantly singing "99 Packs of Cards on the Wall.", and Tetsu's carefull driving, but now we see the group of five have signed in, then they entered the gallery, where the various highschool teams have appeared prior to their arrival._

"Looks like we'll have a fun time." Ren said with his carefree

"Sure, whatever you say Ren." Asaka agreed.

"Team Al4." A deep masculine voice said.

"Kai kun, its been a while." Ren said as he turned around to see who addressed them.

"Kai Toshiki, one of Ren's rivals." Takato thought.

"I hope we get paired up, so I can see how much stronger I am than you." Ren said with a sudden dark attitude.

"W-what was that about." Takato thought as he turned his attention to Ren.

"We'll see then." Kai said as if he was annoyed by what Ren just said, then walked off.

"Huh, I hope I get paired up with someone good." Takato thought.

"Takato Kun, where are you going?" Ren asked.

"I'm just going to check who we're paired up against." Takato answered.

"Oh, okay." Ren said cheerfully.

_Takato walked to the center of the gallery, where the first round matches have been decided._

"Eeeeehhhhhh." Takato went.

"What's wrong?" Suiko asked after she walked up to Takato.

"We're paired up against Hitsue High already." Takato said shocked.

"Hmmm, seems interesting, but the match doesn't start for quite a while." Suiko said, just before walking off once again.

"Kai Toshiki, I'll beat you." Takato thought.

We go forward an hour, where the other matches have been decided.

_The room was small, well big enough to hold 2 mf systems, and yet an entire stadium of people, where most of the seats are filled with the Fukahara students who weren't picked to be in the team, as for the two team themselves, they're sitting on benches._

"Hello everyone, MC Mya here, we're just getting ready for the next round of the Kanto Block 3 fights." The man in thr red suit said.

O-h my yes, this next round has Hitsue High vs Fukahara High, with both teams having superb fighters on both sides, and of course we have this computer to decide each fight." The man in the doctor's uniform said.

_The computer activated, and shuffled two names from the 8 on the board._

"Katsumi Morikawa vs Takato Yagami, Yuuta Izaki vs Asaka Naurmi, and lastly Kai Toshiki vs Suzugamori Ren." The referee read off the board.

"W-wait, I'm first?" Takato nervously asked.

"Is that a problem?" Tetsu asked.

"N-no, its just I thought it would be Ren, Asaka and Suiko who would be the ones to fight throughout the tournament." Takato answered.

"Well, good luck, not that you need it." Ren mumbled with a smile.

"Huh?" Takato asked after walking a few feet.

"Its nothing." Ren answered.

_Takato and a spike black haired fellow dressed in a blue uniform walked to the motion figure system, then laid their starting vanguards down._

"Katsumi Morikawa, I wonder how good he is." Takato thought.

"Its too bad you're going to lose." Morikawa said confidently.

"Why's that?" Takato asked curiously.

"Powerful units sleep in this deck, and I'm going to unleash them all against you." Morikawa explained.

"Enough chatter, begin the match." The referee said.

"Stand up, vanguard." Both fighters said at the same time.

_Immediately the system changed the room into a futuristic city, where all the buildings are blue, and there doesn't seem to be life anywhere._

"Seal Dragon Terrycloth (**5000**)." Takato revealed.

_Immediately, Takato turned into the red dragon bound by magic seals._

"Turbo Raiser (**3000**)." Morikawa revealed

_Morikawa became a metallic robot that also was part airplane with its front body._

"A Nova Grappler." Takato thought.

"Draw." Morikawa went.

_Takato saw that he was struggling with what to ride._

"Oh nononononononono, I don't have any grade 1's in my hand." Morikawa screamed.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhh." Takato went.

"Its your turn." Morikawa said.

**Takato - Morikawa**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth - Turbo Raiser, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Takato said.

"Well this fight should be quick." Suiko said.

"This guy's deck is a bunch of grade 3's, so of course it would be fast." Ren said like he was sleepy.

"I ride Seal Dragon Kersey (**7000**), Terrycloth moves." Takato decided.

_Replacing the red dragon, was a black dragon that looked like it couldn't move anymore, and it carried a black sword. Not wanting to take a back seat, the red dragon appeared once more_

"I call Flannel also (**7000**)." Takato decided.

"I wish Morikawa would understand the importance of a balanced deck." Izaki said as he facepalmed.

"Terrycloth attacks (**5000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Stealth Dragon Voidmaster - no trigger**)." Morikawa revealed.

"Flannel attacks next, his skill gives him 3000 power (**10000**)." Takato declared

"No guard, damage check (**Nightmare Doll Alice - no trigger**) ." Morikawa revealed.

"Kersey attacks next (**7000**)." Takato declared.

"No guard." Morikawa stated for a third time.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Biera - critical trigger**) all effects too my vanguard (**12000 power, 2 critical**)

_The black dragon raised his sword, and with one stroke, he generated an airwave, that hit turbo raiser in the chest, causing it to move slightly backwards._

"Damage check (**Demon Eater- no trigger**) second check (**Tyrant Deathrex - no trigger**)." Morikawa revealed.

"I end my turn." Takato said stunned.

**Takato - Morikawa**

**4 -hand -6**

**0 - damage - 4**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - Counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Flannel - empty, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Kersey - Turbo Raiser, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth - empty, empty**

"I- I don't believe it, in one turn, Takato Yagami was able to deliver 4 damage to his opponent." Mc Mya said shocked.

"That must mean his o-pponent must have an unbalanced deck." Dr.O said.

"Draw." Morikawa said.

"Turbo Raiser attacks your vanguard (**3000**)." Morikawa declared.

"No guard." Takato said.

"Drive check (**Vortex Dragon - no trigger**)." Morikawa revealed.

_Turbo Raiser made an attempt to punch its opponent, but staggered back at the sight of Kersey._

"I end my turn." Morikawa said, frustrated with the deck he's using.

**Takato - Morikawa**

**4 - hand -7**

**0 - damage - 4**

**0 - Counterblast - 0**

**0 -soul -0**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Flannel - empty, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Kersey - Turbo Raiser, empty**

**Empty, Seal Dragon Terrycloth- empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Takato stated.

"I ride Seal Dragon Hunger Hell Dragon (**10000**), and I move Terrycloth back to call Jakado (**9000**)." Takato decided.

"And this match is over." Asaka breathed.

"Jakado attacks with Terrycloth's support, Jakado's skill gives him another 3000 power (**17000**)." Takato Decided.

"No guard...damage check (**Demon Eater - no trigger**)." Morikawa revealed.

"My vanguard attacks next." Takato declared.

"I don't guard." Morikawa decided.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Blockade - no trigger**)." Takato revealed.

_In the rare moments where Hunger Hell's muzzle is weakened, he can shoot a dangerous fire blast from his mouth, which bathed Turbo Raiser all around._

_The top card of Morikawa's deck flown into the damage zone, and the field returned to normal._

"The winner, Takato Yagami." The referee stated.

_Cheers ran through the entire stadium, as Takato was shocked to see how he won._

_Takato walked back to his dugout confused by how he won._

"What's wrong Takato Kun?" Ren asked.

"It doesn't feel like a real victory, I mean all he had were Grade 3's in his deck, and he couldn't move his starting vanguard, so how does that prove my power?" Takato asked.

"Its fine, you did well Takato. Asaka." Ren said.

"Y-Yes Ren San?" Asaka asked.

Good luck in your fight." Ren said cheerfully.

"Thank you Ren San." Asaka said as she walked outwards to the motion figure system.

"you don't stand a chance against me kid." Asaka said to Izaki.

"We'll see about that." Izaki replied

* * *

**What's going to happen next, well you'll just have to wait.**

**Next time: Jurassic Circus**


End file.
